


ShinRa Corporation: Bringing You a Greener Future

by CorpseBrigadier



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Download Available, Embedded Images, Extra Treat, Fanart, Gen, Propaganda, Waterfowl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-12-16 16:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpseBrigadier/pseuds/CorpseBrigadier
Summary: An internal publication informing ShinRa employees about how Mako really works and how best to educate the public about the company's dedication to a more environmentally friendly tomorrow.





	1. ShinRa Corporation Employee Guide: No. 767

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).

> **Note:** This is based on my experience with the original game, a very drunken viewing of _Advent Children_, having watched somebody play large portions of _Dirge of Cerberus_, and as thorough a scouring of the Final Fantasy wiki as I could muster. If this massively diverges from any additional Compilation content, my apologies. (My apologies also that I did not think through how tri-fold pamphlets actually function should you opt to print one of these out.)
> 
> Not adapted to mobile devices. The second chapter contains a transcript of the pamphlet contents.
> 
> [[Dropbox Link for Printable PDF](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fhly6yqhzapcbzy/Shinra_Corporation_Bringing_You_a_Greener_Future.pdf?dl=0)]


	2. Transcript

Many people these days have questions about the safety and efficiency of Mako energy, and as ShinRa employees, it can sometimes be difficult to address the concerns that curious members of the public may present to us. This pamphlet has been written to help present a clear and concise picture as to how Mako energy works, why Mako energy is safe, and how ShinRa is working to help the Planet and the communities upon it transition to a brighter, greener future.

**WHAT IS MAKO?**  
Mako is an energy source derived from the free-flowing subterranean stream of numinous vitalic fluids known within the scientific community as proto-Mako and colloquially as the "Lifestream." This substance, which may be found in some degree in all living things on the Planet, is generally invisible to the human eye, but it takes on a vivid green hue when it is liquefied and condensed. Many people also encounter Mako in its calcified form, in which it becomes the Materia used to create a variety of reality-altering effects when wielded by users with psychical sensitivity. Mako is also the source of 87% of the world's electrical energy, with only Wutai and some rural areas still relying on fossil fuels.

**LIFEBLOOD OF THE PLANET?**  
One of the many misunderstandings regarding Mako energy is that it the "life force" of the planet, and that harnessing it as a source of renewable electric power poses a threat to the well-being of the environment. These claims almost all may be linked to now discredited publications of B. Bugenhagen, who wrote extensively in the late 1950s and early 1960s about what was then termed the "Study of Planetary Life." The theories emerging from this movement hypothesized that the planet may be understood as a complex system comprising a large-order organism in and of itself. Mako, according to this school of thought, was imagined as a connective force within this entity, its "lifeblood" if you will. However, in the decades since its introduction, virtually all of Bugenhagen's work has not been proven replicable, and his papers have been withdrawn from all reputable scientific journals. He has since retired to a small community on the Western Continent, and his ideas have gained traction with fringe spiritual movements and ecoterrorist groups, despite having been discredited within the wider scholarly community. 

  
As of today, the scientific consensus is that Mako is an energy form associated with organic life but not intrinsic to it. While all life on the planet needs some derivative of Mako to function, one might readily point out that life also requires carbon to function. Yet nobody would suggest that coal is the lifeblood of the planet based on this observation!

All present, up-to-date scientific research indicates that Mako energy, when procured using modern extraction methods, is a safer, cleaner, and more sustainable energy source than fossil fuels. While there are still known risks to direct and prolonged exposure to unprocessed Mako, just as there are from direct and prolonged exposure to coal or oil fumes, these may avoided or mitigated through the responsible use of present technology.

**SHINRA'S COMMITMENT TO GREENING THE PLANET**  
As many people know, Mako's displacement of fossil fuels has resulted in a drastic reduction in carbon emissions, in marked improvements in air quality, and in the near elimination of accidents associated with non-renewable sources of energy that must be burned. ShinRa hopes to continue this trend with our plan to make a completely Mako-run world within the next fifteen years. In the meantime, ShinRa remains committed to allocating time and money to help communities who have suffered from the ill effects of outdated energy systems recover and grow, helping the planet to truly Go Green.

* * *

Over the past decade, ShinRa has allocated over 27 million gil to such causes as the efforts to clean up the 1987 Costa Del Sol oil spill, health initiatives to help treat and educate coal-dependent populations suffering from "Corel Lung," and school outreach programs teaching young people about our changing environment and the new and diverse forms of animal life that have come to inhabit it.

As a member of the ShinRa family, we would like to invite you to help us in informing the public of our mission for a greener Planet. By becoming a Green Ambassador, you can help to inspire both your community and the world at large to move towards a brighter, cleaner tomorrow!

[Picture of a less than pleased Rufus ShnRa holding a disgruntled, oil-covered waterfowl | Caption: VICE PRESIDENT RUFUS SHINRA, President ShinRa's son rescuing an animal in need]

[Picture of Reeve Tuesti emerging from a large mascot suit while a disinterested child looks at their cellphone in the foreground | Caption: REEVE TUESTI, URBAN DEVELOPMENT, A ShinRa executive dons a fun costume to educate urban youth about the endangered Lesser Gongagan Gremlin]

**WAYS YOU CAN BE AN AMBASSADOR**

  * Help to address your friends' questions about Mako in an engaging, honest, and informative way.
  * Consider donating some of your pay credits to one of ShinRa's many Green Ambassador initiatives
  * Volunteer your time as an Green Ambassador educator or assistant to help your community move towards a green future.
  * If you haven't done so already, trade in your inefficient, gasoline-powered vehicle for one running on a new zero (carbon) emission Mako engine.
  * If you encounter protesters or radicals espousing uninformed anti-Mako propaganda, quietly report them to the nearest SOLDIER security coordinator so that somebody with more training can address their concerns.

**Author's Note:**

> **Image Credit:** [Watbox](https://pixabay.com/photos/dirty-grunge-vintage-overlay-effect-1041385/) ([CC 1.0](https://creativecommons.org/share-your-work/public-domain/cc0/)); ShinRa logo stolen (You're not Anne Rice, Squeenix, please don't sue me.)
> 
> See my [profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpseBrigadier/profile) for notes on remixes, podfic, derivative works, and constructive criticism.


End file.
